Pelangi Impian
by orange girls
Summary: sudah lama aku ingin menuangkan cerita ini, dan baru lewat fanfic ini aku berhasil mewujudkannya. Karakter Kushina dan Minato disini sudah perfect untuk menjadi tokoh utama dalam fic ini. Kushina yang cerewet dan selalu ingin menang harus terdiam seribu bahasa ketika menghadapi minato. want to know more? check this out.. .
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto

Pelangi Impian

By Oranges Mind

Warning :

OOC,Gaje,New Bie. (lengkap penderitaan ku)  
u.u

Yeah, enjoy this !

Tes!

"Apa ini?" sontak seorang gadis mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ternyata hujan," gadis itu lalu berlari meninggalkan pohon tempatnya tertidur tadi. Pagi itu cuaca cerah sekali, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hujan deras yang dirasa tidak biasa bagi gadis itu. _'Alam telah berubah,'_ pikirnya.

Ya, dialah Kushina Uzumaki. Seorang gadis bermata suram, sesuram awan yang membawa hujan, sesuram malam yang datang bersama kabut, mengisyaratkan penderitaan yang dialaminya dimasa silam. Dengan rambut khas berwarna merah sebagai identitas keluarganya, Uzumaki, dia tampak selalu bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Sudah sejam yang lalu dia menghindar dari aktivitas MOS di SMA Konoha dengan tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon sakura. Awalnya dia hanya ingin istirahat sebentar dari aktivitas yang menjenuhkan. Namun, belaian lembut angin, sapaan sinar matahari, nyanyian merdu burung pipit, dan keharuman bunga sakura yang memang sedang waktunya menunjukkan jati dirinya yang dapat diartikan ini adalah musim semi, tak dapat membuat kushina berlama-lama menikmatinya. Dia segera terlelap, dan terbangun ketika tetesan hujan jatuh ke pipi merahnya.

"Dari mana saja kamu? Tadi dicari Itachi-_senpai_, katanya kamu sudah sering membolos kegiatan. Kalau kamu sekali lagi membolos nanti dilaporkan pada Kiba-_senpai_. Kiba-_senpai_ kan terkenal keras dalam MOS." Jelas Sakura.

Temannya yang satu ini memang senang sekali mengikuti kegiatan, olahraga, organisasi, bahkan seni pun dia menguasai. Dengan mata sehijau klorofil dan rambut merah mudanya tak heran jika dia sangat popular dikalangan cowok-cowok. Dengan modalnya itu, dia bisa mengetahui informasi apapun, bahkan baru satu hari MOS dia sudah tahu bahwa Kiba yang menjabat sebagai ketua Seksi Ketertiban itu sangat keras tabiatnya.

"_Are are_, aku baru datang sudah kau ceramahi begitu. Ah, bagaimana aku bisa betah jadi temanmu?" jawab Kushina enteng dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kushina, jangan begitu, Sakura berkata benar, kamu sebaiknya menemui Itachi-_senpai_ dulu," jelas Hinata.

Hinata adalah anak dari keluarga terpandang. Gadis bermata bulan ini memandang Kushina dengan lembut. Meskipun berasal dari keluarga terpandang, Hinata tak pernah sekalipun menyombongkan diri apalagi malu bergaul dengan orang lainnya.

"Iya _Hinata-sama,_" jawab Kushina sambil berlalu.  
"Hah, temanmu yang satu itu memang aneh. Apa ibunya dulu waktu melahirkannya nggak ke bidan, tapi ke tukang badut ya."  
"Bukan begitu Sakura, memang karakter setiap orang kan berbeda-beda," timpal Hinata.

"Kamu selalu membelanya. Ah~ perutku lapar. Ayo ke kantin."

"Tapi kushina?"

"Haish, kamu masih mengkhawatirkannya? Dia itu kulitnya lebih tebal dari badak, tulangnya lebih keras dari beton, matanya lebih tajam dari pisau pemotong hewan, dan galaknya, induk macan aja kalah."

"Ka mu I tu sa ku ra ne~" jawab hina sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ya sudah ayo. Perutku sudah meraung-raung seperti anak kecil nih."

o0o

'_Hah, kenapa aku terus kena masalah sih. Semoga ini yang terakhir_,' gumam kushina dalam hati. Namun, sebelum Kushina mengetok pintu, ia mendengar ada orang sedang bercakap-cakap di dalam ruang OSIS. Dan dia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan itu.

"Itachi-_san_, apa pendapatmu tentang gadis merah jambu itu?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud Kiba-_san_?" Itachi masih memegang buku yang belum selesai dibacanya sejak 2 hari lalu karena disibukkan dengan acara MOS yang menyita banyak waktu.

"Kau pasti tahu siapa maksudku. Haruno Sakura. Anak baru yang berteman dengan Hinata-_sama_ dan si Habanero Merah."

Deg!

Entah kenapa mendengar nama Sakura disebut hatinya langsung bereaksi. _'Apa Sakura sepopular itu?'_

"Oh, memang apa istimewanya dia?" Tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Ah, kau Itachi-_san_. Terlalu lama bergaul dengan buku beginilah akibatnya," ujar Kiba sembari mengambil buku Itachi. "Apa kau pikir Sakura itu cantik?" tanyanya sembari memutar-mutar buku di tangan kanannya.

Jari telunjuk milik Itachi terangkat membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum ia berujar singkat. "Ya, cantik."

Deg!

Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Itachi-_senpai_ membuat darah Kushina berdesir.

"Jadi, apakah kau menyukainya?" sergah Kiba.

"Apa maksudmu Kiba, kita kan baru kenal dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak begitu berminat dengan yang seperti itu. Kau tahu kan tujuanku di SMA ini?"

"_Baka_. Ya sudah, ini bukumu." Kiba melempar buku bersampul biru itu pada pemiliknya.

"Selamat berkencan ya. Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengannya," lanjutnya kemudian mengambil _handphone_ di saku kemejanya dan mulai mengutak atiknya.

Itachi kembali menenggelamkan diri pada deretan kalimat yang tersusun rapi itu. Sesaat, keheningan melingkupi ruang OSIS tersebut. Hingga suara kalem milik Itachi memecahkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau juluki Habanero Merah itu?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

Dibalik pintu berwarna coklat itu, jantung Kushina kembali berdetak cepat saat namanya disebut oleh _senpai_-nya itu. Namun, perasaan ini terasa menyenangkan.

Kiba langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi kaget dan segera memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke dalam saku lalu menghampiri Itachi dan menyentuh jidatnya.

"Aku rasa kau memang demam. Bisa-bisanya kau menanyakan si Habanero Merah. Padahal tadi saat aku tanyakan Haruno Sakura kau tampak tidak peduli."

Kiba mengendikkan bahunya, "Ya, apa boleh buat jika seleramu seperti itu. Aku pikir dia nanti akan banyak membuat masalah di SMA ini."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Kiba, aku hanya merasa seperti ada yang aneh dalam gadis itu. Seperti…"

"Sudahlah kita bicarakan nanti saja aku haus. Kau mau minum apa?"

"Terserah kau saja."

Kiba menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini. Melihat Kiba yang tampaknya akan keluar ruangan, Kushina buru-buru berusaha menguasai keadaan dan mengetok pintu.

Tok tok tok

"Masuklah, aku mau keluar membeli minum dulu. Itachi di dalam," ucap Kiba setelah membukakan pintu untuk Kushina. "Hhh~ kalian berdua ini sungguh merepotkan," gumam Kiba pelan sembari keluar dari ruangan.

"Hati-hati Kiba, nanti kau lama-lama menjadi seperti Shikamaru" ujar Itachi datar sambil menurunkan bukunya mendengar ada yang datang. Kiba pura-pura tidak mendengar dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Mmm… Itachi-_senpai_, aku boleh masuk?" Kushina melongokkan kepalanya.

"Oh kamu, ya silahkan duduk." Itachi menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Pasti Sakura yang mengatakan aku mencarimu?" ujar Itachi.

"Iya _senpai_, maaf telah banyak merepotkan _senpai_. Tadi sebenarnya aku tidak berniat membolos, tapi aku cuma istirahat sebentar," ujar Khusina.

"Bukankah kamu itu anak yang dikenal teman-temanmu tidak punya lelah?"

"Maaf senpai, saya istirahat bukan karena lelah tapi jenuh dengan acara ini."

Itachi tersenyum simpul, "Kamu memang beda dari yang lain. Ya sudah, tapi kalau kamu ulangi lagi aku tidak akan menanggung apa yang akan dilakukan si alis tebal itu padamu."

Khusina mengangguk sembari nyengir lebar. Menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi. "Iya _senpai,_ terimakasih. Saya permisi."

"Hn." Itachi memandang sosok gadis yang menjadi _kohai_-nya itu sampai menghilang di balik pintu berwarna coklat itu. Senyum simpul masih bertahan di wajah rupawannya.

'_Gadis yang aneh, bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan susunan acara menjenuhkan? Apa harus aku atur ulang ya jadwal nya?'_ tanpa diketahui Kushina, ternyata yang menyusun acara tersebut adalah Itachi-_senpai_.

'_dasar kushina Baka. Kenapa tidak Tanya ke aku dulu sih. Memalukan.'_

o0o

"_Jaa mata ne_, Sakura, Hinata-_sama,_" teriak Kushina sambil melambaikan tangan dipersimpangan jalan pulang.

Rumah Kushina berada di sebelah barat kota Shizuoka sedangkan rumah Sakura dan Hinata berada di sebelah timur. Dengan mendendangkan lagu yang sedikit digumamkan, Kushina menyusuri jalan pulangnya dengan menikmati pemandangan Desanya. _'Sungguh desa yang indah, beruntungnya aku lahir di sini,'_ gumam Kushina dengan tersenyum. Ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang dari tadi sedang mengamatinya.

"Meeoow, meow."

"Hei, kamu kenapa di sini? Mana teman-teman dan keluargamu?" Kushina lalu merendahkan diri dan mengelus punggung kucing itu pelan dengan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya lagi mengambil roto kering dari saku seragamnya. "Ini, ada sedikit makanan dari sekolah tadi. Aku tidak selera, jadi aku berikan saja padamu." Kushina menyodorkan kue pada kucing itu. Alih-alih memakannya, kucing itu malah menggigit ujung kue pemberian Kushina dan membawanya pergi dengan pelan. Sesekali, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Seolah mengajak Kushina ke suatu tempat.

Kushina yang melihat gerak-gerik kucing hitam tersebut mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Apa? Aku? Ikut kamu? Iya… iya."

Kushina menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan mengikuti kucing _telon _itu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah semak-semak. Dan ternyata dibalik semak-semak itu sudah menunggu tiga ekor anak kucing. Sang induk perlahan mendekati anak-anaknya kemudian menaruh potongan kue tadi yang langsung di sambut meongan senang dari ketiga anak kucing.

"Meow." Kucing itu menoleh kembali ke Kushina yang berdiri termangu menatap kucing-kucing lucu itu. Kushina yang menyadari tatapan si kucing buru-buru mendekat dan kembali mengelus kepala induk kucing tersebut. "Iya, sama-sama _neko-chan._" Kushina tersenyum lebar. _'Senangnya bisa melihat anak dan induk itu.'_

"Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya. Besok aku bawakan lagi untukmu. Nanti aku mintakan jatah temanku juga deh. _Bye_. Ibu pasti juga sudah menungguku." Kushina lalu berdiri dan segera memacu langkahnya menuju rumahnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sepasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari balik pohon.

'Apa yang dia lakukan tadi?' gumam orang tersebut sembari berjalan keluar dan menghampiri anak dan induk kucing itu. Orang tersebut –yang ternyata seorang pemuda tersenyum kecil. "Ini, bagianku juga buatmu."

"Meoww~" sepasang mata kucing itu menatap pemuda yang kini berjongkok di depannya.

"Iya sama-sama," pemuda itu mengagguk seakan sudah tahu apa yang dikatakan kucing itu.

"Aku juga pergi, besok ku tengok lagi," pemuda itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan berlalu pergi.

'_Tak ku sangka masih ada orang yang peduli dengan sekitarnya. Siapa gadis itu?'_ pikirnya.

_(Siapa juga kau, menguntit orang seenaknya)_

o0o

Huh,

#ngelap keringat  
akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga..  
ini fic pertama ku, jadi Hontou ni gomenasai minna jika masih banyak kekurangan..

Oiya, aku mau berterimakasih pada sahabat konyol ku yang juga seorang author disini, tanpanya aku bukanlah apa apa. u.u Arigatou Mita chan.. #menunduk (cari uang)

#kumat 4L4Y

Mohon reviewnya ya..  
Semoga bermanfaat,  
Sekali lagi ini masih pertama aku nulis, jadi mohon dukungannya..

Chapter 2 sebentar lagi selesai, tinggal review aja..

Ne~ Sayonara..  
See you in next chapter..

(^_^)99


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto

Pelangi Impian

By Orange Girls

"Huh, huh…," peluh berkejar-kejaran saling mendahului untuk turun dari tubuh gadis yang berlarian mengejar senja di sore itu. Berlari pun tidak akan menghilangkan wajah cantik dan manis yang dimilikinya. Tingginya yang semampai dan perawakannya yang selalu ceria membuat banyak orang di desanya sangat menyukainya, meskipun baru pindah tahun ajaran baru ini tapi Kushina telah diterima dengan baik di Desa itu karena sifat Kushina yang ringan tangan.

"Kushina _senpai_~," teriak seorang anak yang melihat Kushina melintas di depan rumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

"_Konbawa _Lee-_chan_," jawab Kushina sembari melambaikan tangannya sambil berlalu.

"_Kaa san_, kak Kushina cantik ya. Pokoknya nanti kalau Lee sudah besar, Lee mau menikahi Kak Kushina," ucap anak 5 tahun itu. Ibunya hanya menjawab dengan senyum. Lee adalah tetangga Kushina yang ditinggal mati ayahnya saat membela Negara dan desa. Dengan kondisi seperti itu, Kushina sering membantu dalam menjaga Lee ketika Ibunya sedang repot dengan toko makanan daerah yang dibuka tak jauh dari kediamannya. Tak heran jika Lee sangat dekat degannya.

"_Tadaima._"

"Selamat datang." Ucap seorang ibu berwajah penuh kasih sayang ini.

"Ibu masih disini? Sudah makan?"

"Sudah, Ibu sudah makan. Kamu cepat makan sana, nanti supnya keburu dingin."

"_Wakatta kaa-san,_ tapi Kushina mau mandi dulu, badan sudah lengket seperti permen, hehehe," jawab Kushina sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ibunya di ruang tamu. Ibunya hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya. Dia bangga dengan anak gadisnya ini, ia tidak canggung dan cepat beradaptasi dengan warga desa itu. meskipun Kushina baru pulang dari Tokyo. Saat umur 3 tahun Kushina dibawa karena ayahnya dipindah tugaskan di Tokyo. Namun ketika Kushina beranjak dewasa, orang tua Kushina takut akan pergaulan di Tokyo, sehingga Kushina dan Ibunya pindah ke sebuah Desa kecil yang jauh dari keramaian. Jika ingin ke Kota, mereka harus menempuh perjalanan 1 jam naik sepeda motor. Mereka semula khawatir jika Kushina tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini, tapi kini ibunya sangat bangga padanyan karena sering mendapat ucapan terimakasih dan bantuan dari tetangga dengan cuma-cuma karena kebaikan Kushina yang ringan tangan dan selalu mendahulukan orang lain.

Kushina lalu masuk ke kamarnya, mengutak-atik _handphone _sebentar sebelum mandi. Ia masih memandangi foto seseorang yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kamera dan sedang memandang lukisan Tuhan pada malam itu.

Malam itu, malam pertama kedatangannya ke desa itu setelah sekian lama. Dari dalam mobil Kushina memandangi jutaan Bintang yang seakan seperti di hamburkan begitu saja pada sehelai kain hitam nan panjang. Saat itu dia sedang asik membuat rasi bintang kalajengking miliknya dalam imajinasi ketika itu ia menangkap ada seseorang yang berada di atas bukit sedang duduk dengan melipat kakinya. Wajahnya menengadah ke atas. _'Tampaknya ia juga sedang menikmati lukisan ini.'_ Bulan purnama, keadaan sang bulan yang sempurna, didampingi dengan jutaan permata disampingnya. Bintang yang tak pernah jauh dari sang bulan. Damai sekali, seperti tidak ada beban. Tanpa banyak beetanya lagi, Kushina langsung mengarahkan kamera handphone nya pada pemuda itu. Meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat, karena memang hari sudah malam, namun Kushina samar-samar ingat perawakannya.

Lamunannya melayang jauh hingga sampai di ubun-ubun langit, membumbung sampai ke seantero jagat, tenggelam bersama birunya air laut, dan melayang bersama tawa angin.

Dak.

"Aduh _Kaa-san_." Sambil menoleh ke hadapan ibunya yang entah dari kapan sudah ada disampingnya.

"Kamu ini, katanya mau mandi. Kenapa malah senyam-senyum sambil lihat _handphone_? Ya karena takut kesurupan ibu getok pakek _entong_."

"_Kaa-saaan_. Zaman se-modern ini masih percaya begituan?" teriak Kushina yang selalu lebih bersemangat dari lawan bicaranya.

"_Gomen gomen_. Oiya, tadi Lee-_chan_ kesini, mau ngajak kamu main, tapi kamu belakangan ini pulang sore. Jadi dia sedikit kecewa."

"Oh iya, tadi bertemu di depan rumah. _Kaa-san_, aku boleh tanya? Apa aku boleh pelihara kucing?"

"Tidak tidak."

"Ne~ kenapa tidak?"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak." Ibunya lalu berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Kenapa tidak Kaa-saaan?" teriak Kushina dari kamarnya yang hanya dihiraukan oleh Ibunya sambil menutup telinga.

*.*.*

"Aku berangkat," Ucap Kushina ketika meninggalkan rumahnya. Sambil berjalan dengan mendendangkan lagu, Kushina membuka _handphone_-nya lagi. Setelah melihat foto pada malam pertama kedatangannya di Desa itu-yang sekarang menjadi latar belakang di _handphone_nya, dia tersenyum, '_Andai aku bisa menemukanmu,'_ gumam Kushina dalam hati lalu memasukkan _handphone_-nya ke saku baju. Itulah kebiasaan kushina yang dilakukannya setiap pagi sebelum mengawali hari-harinya. Dia merasa seperti ada bensin yang menyambar kobaran api semangatnya ketika memandang foto itu.

"Hei, apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bukankah dia yang tadi malam dengan kucing itu? Apa dia anak baru? Seragamnya pun sama denganku," gumam seorang pemuda yang berada tak begitu jauh di belakang Kushina. _'Apa ya yang dilihat anak itu? Apa itu foto kekasihnya? Ia terlihat lebih bersemangat ketika memandang foto itu. Ya mungkin memang begitu, lalu apa peduli ku?'_ pemuda yang tadi malam tidak sengaja melihat Kushina sekarang berjalan santai dengan langkah malas beberapa meter dibelakang Kushina.

"Menarik," ucap anak pemuda itu sambil berjalan dibelakang Kushina dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Ditempat semalam Kushina bertemu kecing itu, dia berhenti.

"_Ohayo_ Neko-_chan_. _O genki desuka?_" sapa kushina pada kucing itu.

"Meauw." Terdengar jawaban dari kucing itu.

"Sarapan datang. Nih buat kucing baik." Kucing itu lalu memakan roti yang diberikan Kushina. Kushina memandang kucing itu dengan senyum lalu teringat sesuatu.

"Oiya, sudah hampir jam tujuh. Aku berangkat dulu yang Neko-_chan_. Baik baik. Bye," teriak kushina sambil berlalu.

'_Gadis yang langka,'_ gumam pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa disadari ternyata sejak bertemu tadi pemuda itu mengamati gerak gerik Kushina dan sesekali tersenyum. Di jalan yang menanjak diatas pemuda itu sudah tidak melihat Kushina karena Kushina berlari, tak selang berapa lama setelah Kushina menghilang dari pandangannya terdengar bunyi yang membuatnya harus berlari ke tempat sumber bunyi.

Brak.

Terdengar suara sesuatu menabrak tiang. Pemuda yang sedari tadi berlari sambil mengamati Kushina dari jauh langsung mempercepat langkahnya entah apa yang membuatnya begitu khawatir. Ia berlari tunggang langgang menghampiri Kushina yang tergeletak dipinggir jalan. Terlihat darah mengucur dari kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pak?" tanya pemuda itu pada seorang bapak yang mengendarai motor yang jatuh karena menabrak tiang listrik yang tidak jauh dari tempat Kushina pingsan.

"Tadi ada anak kecil yang menyebrang sembarangan, lalu gadis itu datang menyelamatkan anak itu. Untung anaknya tidak apa-apa. Mungkin gadis itu terserempet motor saya ketika itu," jelas bapak tadi.

Pemuda itu memandang Kushina dengan menyesal sekaligus bangga. Di dalam dekapan Kushina tampak seorang anak sedang gugup, kaku, dalam dekapan kushina. Pemuda itu miris melihat kejadian itu.

"Kita bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat pak."

"Uh… uh…." Kushina tersadar di pangkuan pemuda itu.

"Kamu sudah siuman?"

"Ugh… bagaimana keadaan Lee?"

Deg! Gadis ini. Sudah terluka seperti ini malah menanyakan anak kecil yang ditolongnya.

"Pikirkan dirimu sendiri, jangan memikirkan orang lain," jawab pemuda itu sambil meninggikan nada suaranya

"Aku tak apa-apa." Kushina memegang tangan pemuda itu "Tolong pastikan anak itu selamat," pesan Kushina sambil tersenyum.

Deg! Pemuda itu terheran terhadap sikap gadis ini. "Baiklah" jawab pemuda itu pasrah. "Jangan banyak bicara lagi, kau kehilangan cukup banyak darah." Nada suara ini adalah nada suara memerintah dan peduli.

Pemuda itu lalu menggendong Kushina, dan membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekat. _'Siapa dia?' _gumam kushina saat melihat pemuda itu, pemuda yang sekarang berdiri menghadapnya, mentari yang bersinar di belakang pemuda itu membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan baik, dan lambat laun, Kushina pun tak sadarkan diri.

*.*.*

"Huh, dasar. Kushina kemana sih Hinata-san? Ini sudah hampir upacara penutupan. Apa dia tidak mau diloloskan secara resmi?" omel Sakura.

"Um, mungkin Kushina masih di jalan Sakura. Sabar ya."

"Awas saja kalau dia tidak datang. Apa dia tidak mau melihat penampilan ku dan mendukung ku. Ini kan lomba volley kita dengan kakak tingkat. Teman macam apa dia tidak mau menyemangati temannya yang mau bertanding bahkan untuknya?"

"Jangan begitu Sakura ne~ Kushina pasti datang jika tidak ada halangan."

"Hah, ya sudah lah. Yang penting ada kau." Sakura pun memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," suara dalam itu berhasil membuat kedua gadis yang memiliki warna rambut berbeda menoleh.

"Ya Itachi senpai," Sakura pun melepas pelukannya pada Hinata.

"Kok kalian Cuma berdua? Mana Kushina?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu senpai. Dia belum terlihat dari pagi."

"Un, mungkin masih di jalan senpai."

"Atau dia sakit? Baiklah, aku titipkan kalian saja ya. Tolong berikan ini pada Kushina." Sambil menyerahkan tas kardus kecil berwarna merah pada Sakura. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan heran.

"Ini…?"

"Oiya, tolong jangan dibuka dan langsung saja berikan pada Kushina, terimakasih ya." Itachi pun beranjak pergi yang masih menyisakan segudang tanda tanya besar pada dua gadis itu.

"Hei Hinata, kira-kira apa isinya?"

"Un, aku tidak tahu. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak membukanya. Itu bukan hak kita."

"Iya iya Hinata-_sama_."

"Sakura! Jangan formal begitu, apa kamu sudah tertular Kushina?"

"Hahaha Kalau marah mukamu lucu Hinata."

"Un, terserah kamu lah."

"**Silahkan memasuki Aula, Upacara sebentar lagi akan di mulai."**

"Hei Itachi." Kiba menyenggol Itanchi dengan sikunya.

"Hn," jawab Itachi malas-malasan sambil sibuk di ruangan sound.

"Kau tadi pergi menemui Sakura ya?"

"Iya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah di imut-imutkan.

"Lalu apanya?"

"Lalu kau mengajaknya jalan ya?" tanya Itachi masih dengan wajah imut.

"Urusai yo. Aku tadi hanya menitipkan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"_Hi-Mit-Su._"

"Hish, aku sudah pasang telinga tegap, malah begitu. Ayolah Itachi beritahu aku. Beri tahu aku."

"Kiba, kalau kau berisik lagi akan kusuruh kau keluar. Aku tidak bisa mendengar kalau kau berisik."

"Yare~ galak sekali. Udah dingin galak, semut aja ogah deket kamu."

"Kiba."

"_Wakatta_." jawab Kiba jengkel.

"**Upacara Selesai. Setelah ini semua siswa baru diharap tetap di tempat karena acara akan dilanjutkan dengan pertandingan volley. Bagi yang bertugas diharap segera menuju ruang ganti."**

"Aku ke ruang ganti dulu ya Hinata."

"Un."

Tiba tiba handphone Hinata berdering. Ringtone nya menandakan bahwa itu adalah sms. Setelah membuka sms nya, Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya, kaget, dan langsung berlari keluar Aula. Di dalam ruang ganti, Sakura mendengar handphone nya berdering, lalu membukanya.

**From : Hinata**

**To : Sakura**

**Sakura-san. Aku benar benar minta maaf. Aku ada urusan yang sangat mendesak dan aku harus segera kesana. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Nanti aku hubungi lagi.**

Huh, kenapa sih dengan mereka berdua? Apa enaknya tampil tanpa ada yang mendukung? Awas ya nanti kalau bertemu lagi.

"Sakura chan sudah siap?"

"Siap."

'_Baiklah jika kalian memang benar-benar tidak datang, akan kutunjukkan kalau aku bisa tanpa kalian.'_

*.*.*

"Aku dimana? Uh uh." Ucap Kushina seketika memegang kepalanya.

'_Perban, jadi aku sudah di rumah sakit?' _

Seketika Kushina sadar apa yang menimpa dirinya_. 'Pemuda yang menolongku…Siapa dia? Aku belum mengucapkan terimakasih dengannya.' _

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berlari menuju ruangan Kushina.

Ugh. Tak kurang dari satu menit Kushina telah berada dalam dekapan sahabatnya Hinata.

"Kushina kau tak apa-apa? Ada yang luka?"

"Yare~ kau lihat kepala ku diperban masih bilang ada yang luka? Baka." Kushina memukul ringan sahabatnya itu.

"Hahahaha…." terdengar tawa dua sahabat itu.

'_Hei, masih bisa tertawa dengan keadaan seperti ini? Kau memang unik, __**Kushina.**_

"Oh, kau sudah sadar." Seorang pemuda yang dari tadi mengamati mereka berdua pun berkomentar. Ya dia adalah pemuda yang menolong Kushina. Kedua sahabat itu langsung menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

Deg!

Melihat pemuda itu darah Kushina berdesir, jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih cepat, yang selanjutnya membuat mukanya memiliki warna yang serupa dengan rambutnya, merah. Rambut kuning, mata sebiru lautan, dan senyumnya sukses membuat Kushina terbang ke awan dan berbincang-bincang dengan _Dewi Amor_*.

"_Arigatou nii-san,_" ucap Kushina singkat memberanikan diri menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu terdiam. Dia tidak pernah melihat senyum tulus dan polos seperti itu.

"Un, maaf, apa kakak yang sms aku tadi?" _Ah Hinata, kenapa kau mengganggu mereka._

Pertanyaan Hinata dengan sukses menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. "Ah iya, aku yang sms. Karena kau sudah ada yang menemani, aku permisi dulu. Aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan." Pemuda itu pun berlalu dari ruangan itu. Langkahnya terhenti di depan jendela ruangan Kushina. "Oiya, Kushina, sama-sama," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, lalu benar benar pergi meninggalkan kamar berkuran 4x3 itu.

'_Dari mana dia tahu namaku?' _warna muka Kushina sekarang menandakan kalau dia masih memikirkan pemuda itu.

"Un,Kushina, kau mengenal pemuda itu?"

Deg!

'_Baka! Kau belum menanyakan nama malaikatmu ~'_ Kushina menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya.

"Um, Kushina." Tangan Hinata sudah berada di depan wajah Kushina.

"Oh, iya iya. Maaf aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya."

"Un, lalu darimana dia tahu namamu, aku, dan nomor handphone ku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

"Un, sepertinya kau punya penggemar rahasia sekarang," Hinata menyenggol sahabat nya itu.

"Apasih. O iya, Hinata, kamu bawa _handphone _kan? Sekarang telephone kan Ibuku. Bilang kalau aku menginap di rumah mu karena banyak tugas."

"Tapi…"

"Sudah, cepat laksanakan. Ini perintah."

"Hahaha…," mereka tertawa lagi. Tawa yang khas dari sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi. Tawa yang kini telah mengubah ruangan yang tadinya berwarna putih, sunyi, sepi, kini menjadi ruangan yang penuh warna. Bahkan jika kau tahu isi dalam hati Kushina pasti kau akan menemukan taman bunga. Ya hatinya berbunga-bunga sekarang. Sejak kehadiran si mata Biru.

*.*.*

Mentari yang sedari tadi mengamati semua gerak gerik para cucu adam ini mulai lelah, ia segera kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh sinar rembulan yang meneduhkan hati. Rembulan tidak pernah bekerja sendiri. Ia selalu bersama dengan ribuan bintang yang setia menemaninya hingga sang raja siang menempati singgasananya.

'_Bulan, jika kau mengizinkan kami bertemu lagi pertemukanlah kami seperti kau dengan bintang, yang selalu bertemu pada saat yang tepat dan selalu bersama. Jangan jadikan kami seperti kau dan mentari, yang tidak pernah sekalipun bertemu. Kami-sama, dia telah mejadi bintang di hatiku, izinkanlah aku menjadi remulan yang selalu bisa bertemu dan menemaninya setiap malam.'_

Sepulang Hinata dari ruangannya, gadis itu, Kushina, memandangi langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang, dan bulan yang selalu mengiringinya, mengagumi keindahan malam itu di ruang yang serba putih, dan terlelap dengan membayangkan wajah pemuda yang belum diketahui namanya. Namun, mengingat senyum diwajahnya telah mampu membuat Kushina tersenyum sepanjang hari.

*.*.*

"Hai Neko-_chan_, _senpai_ mu mungkin tidak akan datang beberapa hari ini. Jadi aku yang menggantikan tugasnya."

Ucap pemuda itu sambil berjongkok di depan kucing itu.

"Meow"

"Mungkin kau tidak mengerti," pemuda itu memberikan seekor ikan yang cukup besar untuk kucing itu. Sejurus kemudian 3 ekor kucing yang serupa dengan ukuran lebih kecil menghampiri ikan itu dan mereka makan bersama. Melihat mereka makan dengan akur, pemuda itu pun berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi ketika ada sebuah suara terdengar memanggilnya.

"Maaf _senpai_. Apa _senpai_ tahu rumah Kushina?" tanya seorang gadis yang memiliki mata sehijau klorofil, ya, Sakura, Saruno Sakura.

Seketika pemuda itu menoleh. Dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik, memakai _jam suit _biru dan _cardigan_ hitam sedang menenteng tas kecil berwarna merah.

"Oh, Kushina, _'dia pasti Haruno Sakura, sahabat Kushina yang lain'_ lebih baik kamu mencarinya di Rumah sakit konoha."

"Ne~ rumah sakit?" tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar,pemuda itu hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih _senpai_"

"Aku pergi dulu." Pemuda itu lalu berpaling dari Sakura.

"Maaf senpai, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu?"

Pemuda itu berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura, lalu tersenyum, "Minato, Namikaze Minato."

*.TBC.*

Mind to review please…  
arigatou buat yang udah review, gomen kalau yang chapt 2 ni agak terlambat dan tidak sesuai harapan..

(^.^)


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto

Pelangi Impian

By Orange Girls

Hembusan sang bayu menembus sepinya malam, bercengkrama dengan hijaunya daun, menyapa pohon dan rerumputan, mengajaknya menari bersama dalam alunan musik yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Dinaungi dengan ribuan permata yang terhampar pada lembaran hitam nan luas, yang mengatapi padang hijau setinggi mata kaki, membuat iri siapa saja yang melihatnya dan ingin merengkuh indahnya malam itu. Kedatangan sang bayu yang tiba-tiba, yang menentramkan hati setiap insan, selalu membuatnya terlarut lebih jauh ke dalam khayalnya.

"Wush!"

Dalam hitungan detik rambut merah yang awalnya tergerai itu kini menari-nari bersama sang bayu. Balutan perban di kepalanya sengaja ia lepas agar rambutnya bisa bernafas, ikut menikmati malam ini. Pemiliknya seakan sangat menikmatinya, ia pun kemudian berdiri, menutup matanya, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, tangan kiri masih memegang perban yang belakangan ini menjadi mahkotanya, merasakan hembusan sang bayu yang seolah bisa menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulang. "Inilah keindahan alam. Damai sekali," seru Gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti cabai merah sambil membuka mata perlahan dan menghadap ke lautan bintang diatasnya. Ia pun kembali menutup matanya. Mencoba merasakan dan mendengarkan apa yang sedang alam bisikkan padanya.

Dua helai kain biru yang menutup tubuhnya, yang didapat karena menolong tetangganya kemarin, tidak mengurangi apapun, bahkan gadis itu seakan semakin menyatu dengan alam disekitarnya. Bagai satu kesatuan dalam lukian Yang Maha Kuasa. _So beautiful, so match, and so peacefull._

Tapi keadaan ini terusik oleh derap langkah seseorang, derap langkah yang berasal dari belakang gadis berambut merah itu. _'Dari arah rumah sakit. Ah, sepertinya suster itu telah menemukan ku,' _ucap Kushina sembari membuka sebelah matanya dengan malas, lalu menutupnya kembali. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa dibalik dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Ntah siapa itu, tidak begitu jelas. Dan…

"Plak"

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat dengan mulus dipipi kirinya. Kushina kaget bukan kepalang. Kedamaian yang ada tadi tiba-tiba sirna tak berbekas, kini kedamaian itu telah terbang bersama perban yang berada di tangan kirinya yang terlepas karena kaget akan tamparan yang tiba-tiba mendarat di pipinya, kini peluru amarah siap meluncur, hanya menunggu perintah sang komandan untuk lepas landas.

"Hei! Apa yang kamu laku-," nada tinggi yang sudah siap meluncur dari mulut mungil gadis ini terpaksa terhenti ketika ia melihat bulir-bulir air turun dari mata gadis yang mempunyai iris sehijau klorofil, yang menamparnya tadi. Ia bingung, tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Gadis yang didepannya kini hanya terdiam, menahan tangis, menunduk, dan kedua tangannya masih memegang lengan Kushina.

"Kenapa Sakura-c-_chan_," iris kelam itu mengecil tiba-tiba, ia masih tak percaya pada kejadian ini. Ia shock.

"Kenapa katamu ha?" jawab Sakura lemah.

Bruk!

Sakura menjatuhkan diri ke tanah, ia lemas, tangannya yang sedari tadi mencengkeram lengan Kushina kini terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Rupanya ia tadi berlari dari rumah menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

'_Apa ini, Sakura. Tapi kenapa? Apa dia marah karena aku tidak menghadiri pertandingannya? Tapi tidak perlu seperti ini. Ini keterlaluan.' _Batin Kushina berontak tak terima.

"A-apa aku punya salah padamu?" seketika nada Kushina melembut. Ia memang keras kepala, cuek, galak, tapi orang sekeras batu pun tidak akan tega melihat sahabatnya menangis seperti itu di depannya.

"Oke aku minta maaf tidak datang ke pertandingan mu, tapi tolong berhentilah menangis." Kesadaran Kushina kini telah kembali sepenuhnya sepertinya. Ia kini ganti memegang lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

"_Baka. Baka. Bakaaaa_! Apa kau masih tidak mengerti ha? " Sakura menghempaskan tangan Kushina, dia menangis sekencang-kencangnya lalu terduduk di depan Kushina sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangannya.

"Sa-Sakura _chan_…" Kushina tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sahabat barunya itu datang dan menamparnya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya di depan nya.

"Kau, hiks. Kenapa kau, hiks, tidak memberitahuku, hiks, kalau kau kecelakaan ha? Apa kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu hingga saat aku mendengarnya tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari kemari. Dan, dan kau…" sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

Tes!

Setetes air mata jatuh tanpa disadari Kushina. Kushina tidak menyangka semua ini karena dirinya, _'A-apa ini? Sakura-chan melakukan ini karena khawatir pada ku. Aku kira selama ini dia tak terlalu memperhatikanku. Sakura-chan…'_

"Wussh…" angin datang memecah keheningan yang terjadi antara keduanya. Hanya isak tangis yang terdengar. Kedatangan sang bayu telah menyadarkan Kushina. Kini ia menyeka air matanya, menunduk, dan tersenyum. _'Arigatou Sakura-chan'_

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk dulu." Tanpa pikir panjang Kushina meraih tangan Sakura dan merangkulnya untuk dibawa ke kamarnya di rumah sakit.

Sakura menghempaskan tangan Kushina dari tubuhnya.

"Hei, ayo masuk dulu Sakura-_chan_. Nanti aku jelaskan di dalam," ucap Kushina sambil menundukkan diri dan tersenyum pada Sakura. Tapi itu tidak berhasil.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak butuh penjelasan mu. Atau mungkin selama ini kau tidak menganggapku teman…"

Plak!

Seketika suara Sakura Terhenti secara paksa oleh tamparan di pipi kirinya. Dalam sekejap, iris hijau itu mengecil karena mata nya membelalak dan mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap wajah Kushina yang tertunduk ke bawah, ia masih menatap orang di depannya itu, tak percaya Kushina berlaku seperti itu. _'Tapi yang harusnya marah disini adalah aku, kenapa dia menamparku juga?'_

"Jangan pernah bilang kata-kata itu lagi Sakura-_chan_. Apapun alasannya. Mungkin, kita sering bersaing, tapi kau-kau adalah sahabat bagi ku, jadi," ujar Kushina sambil mengangkat wajahnya, dan terlihat bulir-bulir air tampak di wajahnya "Jadi, jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi!" kali ini wajah Kushina benar-benar marah. Bahkan ia mengeluarkan suara terkerasnya yang selama ini pernah Sakura dengar.

"Ku-Kushina…" mata Sakura semakin membelalak. Ia sadar apa yang dilakukannya telah membuat orang yang di depannya benar-benar marah, sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Sakura menunduk, ia mulai menyadari betapa sayangnya orang ini padanya, ia menangis sesenggukan dengan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Gomen…"

"Apa kau mau disini semalaman dengan keadaan seperti ini?" nada Kushina melembut, ia mengusap air matanya lalu menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menangis sesenggukan di bawahnya. "Lagi pula, kaki mu pasti sakit habis pertandingan tadi lalu kau berlari kesini." Kushina menurunkan nada bicara sembari memandang sahabatnya itu dengan senyum manisnya.

Deg!

"Ikou Sakura-_chan_. Disini sudah mulai dingin," ucap Kushina sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, dia kini seperti rumput yang bergerak sesuai arah angin.

*.*.*

"Hiks hiks." Masih terdengar isak tangis dari gadis berambut pink itu, tapi sudah tidak seperti di taman belakang rumah sakit tadi. Kini ia sedang duduk di tempat tidur Kushina, sedangkan Kushina duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur.

Kushina lalu beranjak mengambil sesuatu dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura. "Ini. Semoga kau sudah sedikit baikan." Sakura menerimanya dengan malas.

"Minumlah walau seteguk, biar badan mu rileks," ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum.

"Hn." Sakura pun menyeruput sedikit coklat panas itu.

"Habiskan saja. Itu dari Hinata-_chan_,katanya bisa menghilangkan stress. Tapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa dia membawanya kemari, bahkan aku merasa tenang disini se-"

"Jadi, apa penjelasanmu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada ketus dan langsung mengeluarkan _deathglare_ nya ke Kushina. "Jika penjelasan mu masuk akal, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya"

"Hei hei tenang dulu. Turunkan nada suaramu. Bukankah biasanya aku yang menaikkan nada bicara? Baiklah akan kujelaskan alasan aku hanya memberitahu Hinata. Tapi habiskan dulu coklat itu, nanti kalau kau tak puas dengan jawabanku kau tak sadar mengguyurku dengan coklat panas itu." Sakura pun tersenyum dalam hatinya. Tapi ia tidak mau sahabatnya ini tahu dia tersenyum, bisa turun wibawanya yang sedang marah. _'Dasar anak badung' _Ia menuruti perintah Kushina, bukankah ia memang ingin mendengar alasannya.

"Hah," Kushina menyandarkan diri pada kursinya dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum memulai ceritanya.

'_Semoga ia bisa menerima ala_san_ ku'_

"Apa yang kau pikir akan kau lakukan jika saat itu aku langsung memberi tahumu?" Kushina memulai pembicaraan.

"Tentu aku akan segera datang kema-"

"Nah, justru itu. Aku tahu itu lomba volley itu penting! Dan kamu adalah salah satu pemain terbaik di angkatan kita. Bukankah kita menang? Aku tahu kita pasti menang jika kamu ada disana, bukan disini. Dan lagi pula, volley itu penting juga kan untuk kamu pribadi." Kali ini Kushina mengakhiri kalimatnya sambil menoleh menghadap wajah Sakura.

Deg! _'Apa dia tahu aku naksir Itachi-san?'_

"Ya, bukankah kamu ingin menurunkan berat badan mu itu Sakura-_chan_?"

_Speachless _Sakura terbengong seketika.

"Hh-Hahahaha…" tiba-tiba tawa renyah keluar dari Sakura.

"Um, Sakura-_chan_, Daijobouka?" Kushina heran melihat perubahan drastis sikap sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Pfft. Gomenne Kushina-_chan_," ucap Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang keluar karena ia terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura-_chan_? Aku tidak mengerti." Kushina terlalu bingung sampai-sampai dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kushina-_chan_. Maafkan aku ya. Aku janji tidak akan gegabah lagi. Aku akan mendengarkan jawaban mu dulu." mata Sakura menatap kosong pada coklat panas yang ada digenggamannya. "Ternyata kamu peduli ya pada ku. _Hontou ni arigatou Kushina-chan,_" Sakura menatap lekat mata yang suram itu, lalu menangis lagi karena menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

Hup!

Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah mendarat dalam pelukan Kushina.

Duk!

"Auch. Apa yang kau lakukan Kushi-"

"Itu balasan karena kau menampar ku tadi. setidaknya kalau mau menampar kasih tahu dulu, biar aku tidak kaget seperti itu. Tapi, aku juga sangat berterimakasih karena kau telah melakukan semua ini karena kau peduli padaku. Arigaotu Sakura-_chan_." Untuk beberapa saat mereka terlarut dalam suasana yang mengharukan itu.

"Hahahaha…"

Akhirnya terdengar tawa dari kedua sahabat itu, tawa itu kini telah bersama sang bayu terbawa sampai ke taman belakang rumah sakit dan menyapa sebuah tas kecil berwarna merah yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Sakura menampar Kushina tadi.

"Mmm, ternyata suara berisik tadi memang suara mu Kushina-_chan_. Apa kau lupa ini rumah sakit?" omel seorang suster yang tiba-tiba masuk untuk memeriksa Kushina.

"Hehe, _gomenne_ Shizune_-san_. Aku selalu lupa dimana tempat ku berada," jawab Kushina sambil mengeluarkan sedikit lidahnya dan memandang kearah Shizune.

"_Ara-ara_." Suster itu menggelengkan kepala tak tahan melihat kelakuan pasien yang dianggapnya khusus ini. Khusus karena dia harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk merawat gadis yang satu ini. "Nah, kau melepas perban mu lagi Kushina-_chan_? Berapa kali harus ku bilang kau sedang dalam perawatan?" alih-alih sangat gemesnya Shizune, ia langsung mencubit pipi Kushina.

"Shimat-"

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang ini rumah sakit." Alhasil tangan Shizune berhasil membekap mulut Kushina. "Ya, baiklah, untung daya penyembuhan dirimu cepat," ucap Shizune sambil melepas tangannya dari mulut Kushina dan memandang heran pada gadis yang ada di ranjang.

"Dia Sakura, sahabatku."

"Perkenalkan aku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. _Yoroshiku Onegashimasu_," Sakura membungkuk, "Em, maaf jika kami mengganggu pasien lain. Sekali lagi maaf." Sakura masih membungkukkan badan.

"Ya sudahlah, kamu tidak usah seperti itu. Lagi pula pasien disini sudah terbiasa dengannya." Lirikan tajam tak luput dialamatkan ke Kushina.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini sudah larut, aku mohon ijin." Sakura turun dari ranjang dan merapikan pakaiannya yang acak-acakan.

"Yah, pulang. Ya sudah, hati-hati dijalan ya." Ucap Kushina sambil memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Jaa ne," ujar Sakura sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu diikuti lambaian tangan Kushina.

"Baiklah, sekarang naiklah ke tempat tidurmu dan istirahatlah." Perintah Shizune.

"Wakatta" jawab Kushina singkat. Mata Kushina tak pernah lepas dari sosok berbaju serba putih yang menemaninya saat ini.

"Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?" ujar Shizune tanpa melihat Kushina dan sambil membereskan meja sisa makan malam Kushina.

"_Sugoi_, apa orang tuamu dulu dukun?" Shizune hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Hei, Shizune_-san_. Bukankah aku besok sudah boleh ke sekolah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shizune enteng sambil menutup gorden.

"Tapi kau bilang daya penyembuhanku cepat!" protes Kushina.

"Sebenarnya jika perban mu tidak kamu lepas-lepas teurs mungkin besok kau bisa kesekolah."

"Tapi Ibuku akan khawatir jika aku tidak ke sekolah dan pulang besok."

"Baiklah, kau hanya boleh pulang dan ke sekolah hanya jika kau memakai perban selama 3 hari."

"Hontou ni? Yatta," sorak Kushina dan langsung menutup matanya ketika Shizune memasang _deathglare_ untuknya.

"Ok. Sekarang cepat keluar supaya aku bisa cepat tidaur," ujar Kushina sambil mendorong Shizune keluar.

"Hei hei, aku bisa keluar sendiri_. 'Ah anak ini'_. Ya sudahlah. Istirahat yang cukup, dan ingat pesanku tadi."

"Wakatta," jawab Kushina di depan pintu.

"Jaa."

"Jaa ne" wajah Kushina langsung berseri-seri mendengarnya. Ia yang penting bisa pulang dan bertemu teman-teman. _'Yippi'_ teriak Kushina dalam hati. _'Oh kami-sama, aku lupa pada Neko-chan dan anak-anaknya. Bagaimana ini? Baiklah, besok sepulang sekolah akan aku bawakan kue ikan sebagai tanda maaf ku. Lebih baik aku lekas tidur agar besok bisa cepat bertemu Ibu, teman-teman, dan neko-chan. Ah, siapa tahu juga bisa bertemu…' _wajah Kushina memerah seketika memikirkan pemuda bermata laut yang telah menolongnya.

*.*.*

"Ohayo Neko-_chan_. Nih aku bawakan kue ikan kesukaanmu." Minato mengeluarkan kue ikan dari kantung, lalu jongkok, dan memberikannya pada kucing itu.

"Meaw"

"Bagaimana kabar mu? Sehatkan? Ah, sekarang aku jadi bicara dengan kucing dan menganggapnya orang. Sepertinya penyakit gadis itu mulai menyebar."

"Meaw"

"Sepertinya kau paham apa yang aku bicarakan Neko-_chan_, jangan bilang-bilang gadis itu ya," ucap Minato sembari mengusap-usap tubuh kucing itu. Neko tidak menghiraukan pemuda itu dan malah sibuk memakan kue ikan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Jaa Neko-_chan_," ujar Minato sambil berdiri

"Meaaw." Seperginya Minato, neko _chan_ membawa sisa kue ikan tadi ke anak-anaknya yang berada di balik semak-semak. Terlihat 3 ekor kucing yang serupa dengan Neko tapi dalam ukuran mini sedang asyik berebut makanan.

*.*.*

"Ohayo minna," ucap Kushina saat mau memasuki kelasnya.

Duak!

"Auuw. Apa apaan ini…" langkah Kushina terhenti di depan pintu kelas.

"Kau kan hari ini piket. Kenapa datang siang? Ayo cepat lakukan kewajibanmu." Sergap Ino. Sang ketua kelas yang dikenal paling cerewet sepanjang sejarah.

"Ha~i' nenek cerewet."

Sset!

"Sudah aku saja yang menggantikan Kushina hari ini." Tiba-tiba Sakura menyambar sapu yang ditodongkan Ino kepada Kushina.

"_Ara ara_. Memangnya kau mimpi apa semalam sampai mau menggantikan ku piket?" Kushina jengkel karena dianggap lemah lalu berkacak pinggang di depan Sakura. "Berikan itu pada ku"

"Sudah kamu duduk saja…" sapu yang dipegang Sakura pun sekarang sudah pindah ke tangan Kushina.

"Jangan meremehkan aku. Bwee."

"Baiklah terserah kamu. Padahal ini hal yang jarang loh," ucap Sakura sambil berlalu menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di bagian belakang. Sakura lalu mengeluarkan buku mata pelajaran pagi ini. Bukannya membaca buku itu, Sakura malah tenggelam dalam lamunannya._ 'Minato Namikaze, who are you? You are mysterious boy. Who are you?' _[Hei, kau sudah naksir Itachi, kenapa sekarang naksir Minato juga? Dasar rakus!]

'_Arigatou Sakura-chan'_

"Sudah cepat kerjakan. Jangan melamun." Ino pun melayangkan kemoceng ke kepala Kushina untuk membangunkan Kushina dari lamunannya.

Wing Wing

Tiba-tiba Kushina merasa pusing dan hampir terjatuh jika seseorang tidak memeganginya dari belakang. Kushina yang masih sedikit pusing sambil memegang kepalanya, berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ariga…" mulut Kushina seakan mogok bicara ketika dia melihat sepasang mata biru menatapnya.

'_Bukankah dia yang menolong ku kemarin? Kenapa dia ada disini? Apa dia murid pindahan?'_

"Daijoubuka?" sapa orang itu pada Kushina yang sekaligus membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Ha-hai'. Daijoubuyo. Arigatou."

"Kushina, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa aku tadi memukulmu terlalu keras? Aku tadi hanya…" tanya Ino.

Hinata yang baru datang heran melihat Kushina yang sudah masuk sekolah.

"Kushina-_chan_, kamu baik-baik saja? Kok sudah seko…"

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, Hinata. Bukan salahmu Ino. Aku hanya pusing, mungkin masuk angin. Maklum tadi malam habis bantu Ibu." Jawab Kushina dengan tersenyum pada Ino.

"Be-benar?" tanya Ino yang merasa bersalah.

"Bukankah aku yang paling tahu kondisi tubuh ku? Lagipula bukankah kau tahu aku ini kuat? Hahaha" Kushina tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran Ino.

"_Sou ka_. Tapi apa tidak sebaiknya kamu ke…"

"Hei, aku sudah bilang kan, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sementara itu…

"Bolehkah aku menitipkan ini padamu? Nanti tolong berikan ke Kushina-_chan _ya," ucap Minato sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna biru pada Kankuro yang sedang sibuk dengan bonekanya.

"Hai', taruh saja disitu. Nanti aku berikan," jawab Kankuro sembari masih berkutat memperbaiki bonekanya yang dirusak kakaknya semalam.

"Arigatou."

"Doh itashimasta. Tapi kenapa tidak kau berikan langsung saja onii-." Ketika kankuro ingin mengetahui siapa yang memberikannya dengan mendongakkan kepalanya Minato sudah menghilang. "Eh, kemana perginya orang itu? Aneh!" Kankuro yang tidak mengerti cuek dan melanjutkan masuk ke dunianya sendiri.

'_Kushina Uzumaki, gadis yang kuat dan banyak teman' _melihat banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya dan sayang pada Kushina, pemuda bermata laut itu pun menghilang. _'Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja dengan memiliki teman sebanyak itu'_ pemuda itu tersenyum senang sambil berjalan meninggalkan kelas Kushina dan menuju kelasnya.

"Weits. Kapan kau pulang Minato_-san_." Kiba yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang langsung merangkul Minato.

"Baru tadi pagi," ujar Minato sambil melepas rangkulan Kiba.

"Wah, dank au langsung masuk sekolah. Wow, pria hebat. Bukankah Tokyo dan Konoha itu lumayan jauh?" Kiba berpikir keras. "Kau naik apa memangnya?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mempercayai perkataan Minato, Kiba. Jika iya berarti kau harus mendaftar lagi di SD Konoha."

"_O genki desuka _Itachi_-san_. Kau masih tetap kritis ya." Tanpa berbalik pun Minato sudah tahu pasti itu Itachi. Dan ketika berbalik memang itu Itachi. Senyum Minato pun melayangkan senyum khas nya pada manusia yang selalu membawa buku kecil kemanapun dia pergi.

"Jika pun benar aku mempercayainya, bukankah tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu Itachi-sama." Wajah Kiba dipasang sejelek-jeleknya saat menghadap Itachi.

"Dan kau masih tetap suka mengerjai Kiba. Minato_-san_," ucap Itachi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan menghadap Minato.

"Hei hei, setidaknya dengarkan aku Itachi." Kiba jengkel.

"Apa kau sudah dapat surat cinta lagi Itachi_-san_?"

"Hal yang tidak penting jangan dibicarakan. Ayo masuk kelas." Itachi mendahului masuk kelas.

"Ikou." Minato mengekor dibelakang Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Apa kalian tidak melihatku? Aku tadi bicara dengan kalian. Simatta! Aku dicuekin!" Kiba yang jengkel melakukan demo mogok masuk ke kelas.

"Jika kau tidak segera masuk, maka kau rasakan sendiri apa yang akan dilakukan Orochimaru sensei lakukan padamu." Itachi ambil bicara sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot dan masih tetap memandang buku.

"Kenapa aku harus selalu mendengar kata-kata yang menyeramkan seperti itu dari mu Itachi_-_san. Apa kau tidak mengatakan yang lebih lembut." Kiba yang kalah akhirnya mengekor juga masuk ke kelas.

"Apa aku harus berlaku seperti wanita kelinci?" Kiba lalu membayangkan Itachi memakai pakaian kelinci.

'_Tidaaaakk. Itachi mana mungkin senista itu'_

Duak! Minato memukul Kiba dengan Buku yang pelajaran yang akan dibahas hari ini.

"Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Kiba. Apa kau tidak lihat Itachi siap melemparmu dengan buku yang dipegangnya?" Minato ambil bagian.

"Tapi kau memukulku dengan buku yang lebih besar Minato_-san_." Keluh Kiba dengan memajukan mulutnya.

"Sekarang kau yang lebih mirip wanita kelinci Kiba." Itachi mengeluarkan suara masih dengan membaca buku kecilnya.

'_Tidaaaaaaakk. Apa aku senista itu?_' Kiba sudah berteriak-teriak dalam hatinya.

Minato dan Itachi salaing berpandangan dan, "Hahaha…" Itachi dan Minato tertawa kecil bersama melihat ekspresi aneh Kiba.

Teeeeet!

Bel tanda mulai pelajaran

"Ayo semua kita masuk," ajak Hinata sambil menggandeng tangan Kushina.

Kushina menoleh ke belakang, memastikan apakah pria itu ikut masuk di dalam kelas atau tidak.

'_Ternyata ia memang bukan murid pindahan di kelas ini. Lalu kenapa dia ada disini dan memakai seragam sekolah ini? Kalau kakak kelas, kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama ini? Ah, ya sudahlah. Aku yakin, bintang dan bulan akan bertemu disaat yang tepat.'_

*.*.TBC*.*.

Silakhan tinggalkan jejak kawan** jika sudah membaca…^^

Huaah, akhirnya selesai juga…

Maaf chapter kali ini sedikit terlambat. Banyak yang meraung minta dikerjakan di duta (dunia nyata) saya. Gomennasai minna_-_san. #menunduk

Nah, aku mau berterimakasih pada para reviewer yang bersedia meniggalkan bekasnya dan tidak log in, jadi aku membalasnya disini.

Yang pertama Nadeshikou Sakura, terimakasih, masukan darimu sangat berguna. Saat itu saking semangatnya aku sampai lupa memberi "TBC" di akhir. :D gomenne…^^

Berikutnya U. Icha-_chan_, atas request mu chapter ini aku buat lebih panjang, jika kurang panjang harap lapor petugas. #plak  
Oya, Madura ya? Aku juga punya teman disana. Memang tinggal di desa itu menyenangkan.^^

Lalu, Guest, maaf ya lama. Terimakasih review nya..^^

Selanjutnya Bolang FFN, yap, tapi maaf, aku belum bisa mengenalkan Minato pada Kushina. Tunggu aja, ok?^^

Dan yang terakhir, Ryu Hana, Ara ara… jangan bawa-bawa nama itu di sini. Kuso! #mukul pake bantal Apakah benar Itachi menyukai Kushina? Hahaha Lihat saja nanti.

Over all,  
Arigatou minna_-_san, aku akan berjuang supaya chapter selanjutnya segera release. Ganbattetebayo…^^

Tinggalkan jejakmu disini kawan…^^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fanfic © Masashi Kishimoto

Pelangi Impian chapter 4

By Orange Girls

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal-abal, typo(s), informal style, short story

Pair : MinaKushi/ItaKushi, MinaSaku/ItaSaku

Don't like Don't Read. Simple!

Happy reading minna~ ^.^

"Ugh," rintih Kushina sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Dimana aku?"

"Kamu di UKS," jawab seorang wanita dengan memakai baju serba putih terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di meja, membelakangi Kushina.

"Ugh," Kushina mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kepalamu masih belum menerima." Kushina mengenali suara itu. _'Itu suara milik Tsunade-sama' _

"Apa yang terjadi dengan ku Tsunade-sama?" tanya Kushina sembari berusaha duduk dan memegangi kepalanya. Tsunade kini menghadap Kushina dan memandangnya.

"Kau tak ingat?" Tsunade menatap Kushina dalam.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti itu? Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta pada ku, bisa repot aku Tsunade-_sama_." Kushina heran melihat _sensei_nya di ekskul PMR-Tsunade-melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Sudah 1 bulan ini Kushina bergabung dengan ekskul itu untuk mengisi waktu luangnya dan dalam waktu yang relatif singkat itu dia mampu dekat dengan Tsunade-sama, pembimbing di ekskul itu sekaligus guru Biologi di SMA Konoha. Jarang ada orang yang begitu dekat dengan Tsunade-sama.

**Flash Back On**

Hari pertama MOS di SMA Konoha, Kushina yang biasa tidur-tiduran di bawah pohon saat di sekolahnya dulu dan mengulangi kebiasaannya di SMA barunya itu merasa terganggu dengan suara jatuh sesuatu yang berat. _'Apa itu?'_ Kushina bangkit dari posisi menyender pohon dan berlari ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang jatuh.

"Hei, Hei, kenapa kamu?" Kushina menggoyang-goyangkan wajah dan menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda itu. _'Itachi,_'Kushina membaca tulisan di baju Itachi._ 'Dari pakaiannya, sepertinya ia salah satu murid disini.'_ gumam Kushina. "Hei, sadarlah." _'Aduh, aku harus memeriksanya, tapi, ugh, kenapa dia harus cowok sih. Tapi menolong orang harus tidak pandang bulu.'_ Kushina meyakinkan diri dan melanjutkan dengan mendekatkan telinga ke dada Itachi, Deg. Deg. Deg. Kushina tidak konsentrasi. '_Haish, ada apa dengan ku? Kalau tidak segera ditolong akan fatal.' _Kushina menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. '_Normal,'_ lalu Kushina memegang tangan kanan Itachi dan mencari pembuluh nadi, _'Ada, tapi lemah. Kemungkinan dia kecapaian.'_ Kushina lalu merangkul Itachi dan membawanya ke bawah pohon tempatnya tadi.

"Huah, berat juga cowok ini." Kushina mengelap keringatnya sembari memandang pemuda itu. _'Hm, tampan juga pemuda ini.'_ Kushina tersenyum memandang pemuda itu. "_Kami-sama_, aku harus memanggil bantuan." Kushina lalu melihat sekeliling. Pada saat itu Kushina melihat siswa-siswi sedang berkumpul ramai di suatu ruangan, Kushina ingin melihat ruangan apa itu, agar lebih jelas ia memicingkan mata, _'UKS!'_ merasa tertolong Kushina bergegas berlari ke sana.

Meskipun di UKS sedang ramai tapi Kushina tidak peduli. Dia langsung memegang tangan orang yang terlihat paling dewasa di tempat itu dan langsung menariknya. "_Sensei_ Tsunade, aku mohon bantuan. Cepat ikut aku."

Meskipun tidak mengenalnya, namun Tsunade tahu anak ini tidak main-main, terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. "Ambil dragbar dan peralatan P3K lalu ikuti aku!" perintah Tsunade pada _kohai_-nya. "Hai'," jawab _kohai_ nya serentak dan dengan cekatan mengambil barang-barang perintah Tsunade.

Jarak UKS dengan tempat Itachi tak sadarkan diri hanya dibatasi dengan hamparan luas rumput lapangan sepak bola. Dengan ini, tidak memakan waktu lama untuk sampai ke sana. Sampainya di lokasi, Tsunade langsung melakukan pemeriksaan pertama seperti yang dilakukan Kushina tadi.

"Pertama kali aku menemukannya, nafasnya masih normal, tapi nadinya lemah. Mungkin dia kecapaian atau dia terkena Typus." Terang Kushina pada Tsunade tanpa disuruh.

'_Anak ini. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pertama kali dalam menolong orang dan analisa nya juga tepat. Itachi memang kelelahan dan sepertinya mengidap gejala Typus'_

"Cepat bawa dia ke UKS! Keadaanya lemah. Dia juga sedikit demam. Langsung kompres sampai di UKS!" Perintah Tsunade pada dua _Koha-_ nya yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Tsunade. "Hai'," jawab mereka serempak.

"Terimakasih bantuannya. Tindakanmu tepat. Kalau penanganan terlambat mungkin keadaan Itachi akan semakin memburuk. Jika ada waktu, sepulang sekolah datanglah ke UKS, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. Aku harus pergi dulu, dia sangat lemah."

"Hai'. Maaf merepotkan _sensei_," jawab Kushina. Tsunade lalu berlari dengan jubah yang berkibar diterpa angin.

'_Keren,'_ gumam Kushina. _'Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia_'

Di UKS sepulang sekolah.

"Permisi."

"Silahkan masuk," jawab seseorang dengan jubah putih yang membelakangi pintu masuk. Kushina lalu melepas sepatunya dan mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan itu. Ada beberapa gambar Organ tubuh manusia, tes mata, dan pemandangan tergantung dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Alat pengukur berat badan terletak di sebelah meja yang mirip meja resepsionis, karena ada buku besar yang berisi daftar pengunjung disana. Ada kursi yang disediakan untuk pengunjung dan petugas di meja resepsionis itu. Juga terlihat almari yang sepertinya berisi barang-barang atau mungkin alat-alat kesehatan. Tidak begitu jelas, karena Kushina memang belum mengenal alat-alat itu. Juga terlihat 4 tempat tidur yang digunakan untuk menampung pasien. 4 tempat tidur itu bersekat sebuah papan yang di cat putih, sekilas seperti tembok, disanalah tergantung alat pengukur tinggi badan. _'Ruangan ini cukup luas dan dengan peralatan yang selengkap ini, pasti UKS ini adalah salah satu unit terpenting dalam sekolah ini,dan orang ini, pasti dia bukan orang sembarangan.' _lamun Kushina dalam pikirannya.

"Duduklah." Perintah Tsunade-_sama_ yang sudah duduk terlebih dulu di depan meja yang mirip meja resepsionis tadi. Kushina pun menurut. "Siapa nama mu?"

"Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina. Mm, bagaimana keadaan pemuda tadi _sensei_?"

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tadi setelah keadaanya membaik dia minta pulang. Bukankah harusnya kamu mengenalnya? Dia kan panitia dalam acara MOS tahun ini." Kushina malu mendengarnya.

"Maaf _sensei_, aku kurang memperhatikan." Muka Kushina memerah seketika.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting. Yang mau aku tanyakan adalah, maukah kau bergabung dengan ekskul PMR saat pemilihan ekskul nanti? Meskipun ini mendadak tapi aku pikir kau sangat berbakat dalam hal ini. Terbukti dari kejadian tadi, kau sigap dan analisa mu tadi untuk pemula aku rasa sangat baik. Apa kau pernah bergabung dalam organisasi atau ekskul seperti ini di sekolahmu dulu?"

"Tidak _sensei_, aku belum pernah mengikuti hal-hal yang seperti itu sebelumnya. Tapi aku suka dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Aku sering memperhatikan teman ku yang tergabung dalam ekskul PMR dan sedikit mempelajarinya dari sana."

"Sayang sekali dulu kau tidak bergabung dengan PMR, akan lebih mudah jika kau bergabung, tapi kau bisa memulainya disini. Aku rasa tidak masalah dengan sikap mu tadi."

Seketika terlintas bayangan Tsunade dengan jubah putih berkibar saat melewati lapangan tadi. "Baiklah _sensei_. Aku akan bergabung." Kushina menjawab dengan tegas. Mereka berdua pun bersalaman.

"Kushina-_chan_, apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tsunade merasa seperti pernah bertemu Kushina saat bersalaman tadi.

"Apa iya _sensei_? Kalau _sensei_ berkata begitu karena aku tahu nama _sensei_, itu karena aku melihat nama _sensei_ tertera di jubah putih _sensei_."

"Bukan itu. Ah, mungkin aku salah, lupakan saja."

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi _sensei_."

Tsunade masih melihat Kushina, mengikuti setiap gerakan Kushina, masih ada yang mengganjal dengan Kushina. "_Sensei_, Terimakasih telah membantu semuanya," ucap Kushina saat mau meninggalkan UKS dan tersenyum.

Deg!

Anak ini…

"_Senpai, Arigatou. Terimakasih telah membantu semuanya. Hontou ni Arigatou," ucap seorang anak kecil yang menangis sesenggukan karena teman-temannya telah melewati masa kritis. _

_Kejadian itu berawal ketika sekelompok anak kecil bermain di pinggir sungai dan tiba-tiba anak itu datang. Anak itu datang dengan senang karena diperbolehkan bermain oleh orang tuanya, tapi, Bruk! Dia terjatuh dan merusak istana serta tempat bermain anak-anak itu. Sekelompok anak itu lalu mendorong anak yang baru datang itu lalu mengolok-olok nya. Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya anak itu mendorong mereka yang mengejeknya dan Byur! Anak-anak itu tercebur ke sungai. Anak itu langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Sebenarnya ia berlari ke rumah dan memanggil Ibunya untuk minta tolong. Ibunya langsung mengirim mereka ke rumah sakit._

_Saat itu Tsunade sedang berdebat dengan Ibunya tentang penjurusan. Tsunade ingin mengambil IPS, tapi Ibunya menyuruh mengambil IPA karena Tsunade lah yang akan melanjutkan mengelola rumah sakit -tiba Ibunya ada panggilan mendadak tentang 3 anak yang sedang kritis karena tercebur ke sungai, Tsunade akhirnya menunggu Ibunya sampai selesai. Selesai dari pekerjaannya, Ibunya mendapat ucapan terimakasih dari anak kecil yang menangis dari tadi. Mendengar perkataan seorang anak yang tulus minta maaf pada Ibunya, Tsunade pun akhirnya menuruti kata-kata Ibunya. Ia yang awalnya tidak begitu berniat mengelola rumah sakit Ibunya, kini Ia berjanji akan mengelolanya dengan baik agar rumah sakit itu dapat terus menolong orang dan dirinya juga dapat selalu menolong orang dimanapun ia berada. Tsunade adalah orang berjiwa sosial, ia tidak bisa memungkirnya, akhirnya, meskipun ada "Dr." dalam namanya, namun ia tetap mengabdikan diri menjadi guru dan sorenya masih bisa ke rumah sakit._

"Jadi kau… anak yang waktu itu. Anak yang tangguh. Aku salut padamu yang masih mau menolong orang yang telah menyakitimu." Senyum Tsunade melayang mengantarkan Kushina menghilang dari pandangannya. Sejak saat itu, Kushina dan Tsunade terlihat sangat akrab. Meskipun ketika Tsunade menceritakan hal itu, Kushina sama sekali tidak ingat, yang ia tahu masa kecilnya adalah di Tokyo setelah diajak ayahnya pindah ke sana. Bagi Tsunade, tak apa Kushina tak ingat, tapi Tsunade tahu anak di rumah sakit itu dan Kushina adalah orang yang sama.

**Flash Back Off**

"Jangan bercanda terus. Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan? Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa sampai seperti ini."

"Jangan terlalu serius _sensei. _Sudahlah _sensei_, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya pusing biasa."

"Kau bukan orang yang pingsan hanya karena pusing biasa. Kalau mau cari alasan yang logis!"

"Aduh, sakit." Tiba-tiba Kushina memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Kushina?" Tsunade segera memegangi pundak Kushina.

"Ya, aku hanya tidak kuat mendengar bentakan mu barusan."

"Ch, masih jga bercanda. Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, biar aku yang cerita. Kemarin di rumah sakit Konoha ada seorang gadis yang mengalami kecelakaan dan kepalanya membentur tiang listrik, lalu…"

"Baiklah, berbohong pada mu pun tidak ada gunanya. Kemarin aku menolong anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak motor. Tapi kata senpai Shizune-san aku sedah boleh keluar kok karena-"

"Baka! Bukankah kau ingat kepalamu itu juga pernah membentur sehingga kau lupa dengan…"

"Sudah, jangan diungkit-ungkit lagi _sensei_. Kali ini aku akan mematuhi mu."

"Hah, baiklah keras kepala. Kau harus disini sampai pelajaran selesai."

"Ha~i," jawab Kushina malas. "Sebelum _sensei_ pergi mengajar, aku mau tanya bagaimana aku bisa disini!"

"Hm…"

**Flash Back On**

Jam olah raga kali ini, kelas Kushina, X-D bersama dengan kelas XI-A2, kelas Itachi dan tentu kelas Minato juga. Dengan hanya 1 guru olah raga, Guy sensei, maka pembelajaran olah raga pun diikuti 2 kelas sekaligus.

"Lari mengelilingi lapangan 3x putaran untuk putra, dan 2x putaran untuk putri." Guy _sensei_ memberi instruksi dengan berkacak pinggang dan senyum mengembangnya.

"Tapi ini panas sekali _sensei_-Guy." Teriak Ino dari belakang barisan.

"Kau benar Ino-_chan_. Karena hari ini panas maka putra lari 5x dan putri lari 4x. Semangat masa muda! Hahaha." Guy _sensei_ melayangkan senyum 1000 Watt nya pada Ino.

"Haaa!" teriak semua murid serempak. Dan setelah itu semua serempak melirik Ino.

"He. He. _Gomenasai minna_." Ino langsung lari tunggang langgang lebih dulu, takut dengan muka seram teman-temannya.

"Ino!" semua pun akhirnya mengejar Ino. Dan berkat Ino, semua berhasil menyelesaikan perintah Guy _sensei _dalam waktu singkat.

"Bagus! Sekarang berbaris. Bapak akan adakan pertandingan bola voli. Tim nya bapak yang tentukan." Guy melihat daftar tim yang telah dibuatnya tadi selagi mengamati murid-muridnya pemanasan. "Tim pertama Dari kelas XI A2 Minato, Kiba, Temari dan dari kelas X-D Kushina, Hinata, dan Chouji. Melawan tim kedua dari kelas XI A2 Itachi, Tenten, Gaara dan dari kelas X-D Sakura, Kankurou, dan Ino. Permainan terdiri dari 2 set. Siap di posisi masing-masing. Tapi dimana Minato?"

"Anu _sensei_, dia masih di toilet. Mungkin sebentar lagi kemari," jawab Kiba dengan lantang mendengar Itachi adalah lawannya. _'Akan ku balas kau hari ini Itachi. Hahaha.'_

"Baiklah, yang lain silahkan menuju lapangan." Teriak Guy _sensei_ lantang.

'_Aku, aku satu tim dengan Itachi senpai. Aku tidak boleh kalah. Harus ku tunjukkan seluruh kemampuan ku.' _Batin Sakura senang. Pipi Sakura kini hampir menyerupai udang yang matang.

"Hei Sakura, jangan melamun saja. Ayo segera ke lapangan, pangeranmu sudah menunggu." Goda ino sembari berlari menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Si-siapa yang kau bicarakan itu Ino-_chan_." Sakura pun berlari mengejar Ino.

Deg. Deg. Deg.  
_'Aduh, kenapa aku ini? pokoknya aku harus menunjukkan seluruh kemampuan ku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat bodoh dihadapan Itachi senpai.' _Batin Sakura _on fire._

'_Itachi senpai lawan ku, berarti dia di depan ku, melihat ku. Wah, bagaimana ini?'_ jantung Kushina berdetak lebih cepat, sekilas Kushina melihat Sakura, wajahnya bersemu-semu merah saat memandang Itachi yang berada di depannya. _'Souka, Sakuran-chan. Aku juga akan berjuang sepertimu. Aku tidak akan kalah.'_

"Kalian Siaaap!" teriak Kiba "Ayo kita kalahkan si kacamata sok keren itu!" Kiba menuding dengan bangga ke arah Itachi.

"Dengan semangatmu yang seperti itu kau jadi lebih mirip Guy _sensei_, Kiba!" ujar Minato yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"Ka-kau." Kushina tergagap melihat Minato.

"Hai Kushina-_chan_. Bagaimana kesehatanmu?" sapa Minato pada Kushina sambil tersenyum.

'_Bukankah itu pemuda yang kemarin menunjukkan jalan ke rumah sakit? Apa dia teman Kushina? Tapi, Kushina kelihatannya juga kaget dengan kehadirannya. Lalu?' _banyak pertanyaan yang menggelayut dalam benak Sakura.

"_Da-daijobou-ttebane._" Jawab Kushina tergagap, ia tak menyangka akan melihat bintangnya di siang hari seperti ini.

"Hoi, sudah datang terlambat masih tebar pesona kau dengan wanita. Cepat ke posisi mu, kali ini kita akan mengalahkan si kacamata dan si rambut jambu itu. Gila! Masa pertandingan lawan kelas X waktu penerimaan siswa baru kemarin kelas XI kalah. Kali ini mari kita buktikan." Kiba terlihat sangat semangat kali ini.

"Jangan banyak membual Kiba." Itachi siap men-serven bola.

Priiiiitt! Peluit tanda di mulainya pertandingan nyaring terdengar.

Duk!

Bola voli dengan lincahnya berpindah tangan, dari grub satu ke grub lainnya. Poin yang di dapat ke dua tim saling susul-menyusul. Di akhir babak pertama tim Kiba lah yang lebih dulu mencapai nilai 25 dan dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

"Hha. Seharusnya kau membuang kacamata mu itu sebelum melawan ku. Haha!" Kiba merasa di atas angin sekarang.

"Priitt." Babak kedua pun dimulai.

Persaingan yang ketat masih terlihat disini. Sepertinya semua terbawa emosi. Tapi semua masih berusaha bermain dengan sehat, meskipun sesekali Kiba terlihat menguji kesabaran tim Itachi dengan bualan-bualannya yang tak perlu. Tak ada yang melarangnya, malah Kiba terlihat menikmatinya. Tapi Kiba harus menelan bualan-bualannya tadi, ketika tim Itachi sedikit demi sedikit menyusul perolehan poin tim nya, kini perolehan 24-24.

"_Deuce_" teriak Guy sensei dari kursi juri.

Bola berikutnya didapat oleh tim Itachi karena Minato menserven terlalu keras sehingga out, dan tim Itachi lah yang mendapat poin. Bola terakhir. "Duk! Masuk! Set 2, _over_. Tim Itachi menang oleh smash yang cermat dari Sakura." Guy _sensei_ memberi pengumuman yang membuat Kiba tercekat.

"Ehem." Terdengar Itachi yang batuk dibuat-buat untuk menyadarkan Kiba dari lamunannya. Senyum tipis terpampang disana, senyum puas karena telah bisa membungkam mulut besar Kiba. "Kerja bagus Sakura." Itachi menepuk pundak Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Ha-Hai' senpai." Sakura menjawab dengan malu-malu. Kini dalam hatinya sedang berpesta pora merayakannya. Belum pernah dia sedekat ini dengan Itachi senpai.

"Kau mau pamer? Kau belum menang Itachi." Kiba geram melihat tingkah laku Itachi yang terlihat sombong, padahal dengan bualannya dari tadi, ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Dasar Itachi! Masih saja menggoda Kiba." Minato mengarahkan pandangannya ke Itachi lalu menggelengkan kepala. Itachi yang tahu apa maksud dari Minato pun tersenyum, seakan bilang, _'Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memukul kepala anjing, hanya menjitak kepalanya agar tahu diri.'_ {Poor you Kiba diibaratkan anjing, _actually_, memang mirip. :D}

"Huh, huh." Kushina memegang kepalanya lagi. Kepalanya terasa sakit lagi karena tadi badannya bertubrukan dengan Chouji dan tersungkur sehingga kepalanya terbentur tiang tadi saat akan menampik bola.

"Daijobouka Kushina-_chan_?" tanya Hinata sambil memegangi punggung Kushina.

"Daijobou-ttebane." Kushina memaksakan diri menoleh ke Hinata dan tersenyum.

"Tapi Kushina-_chan_…"

"Time out Guy _sensei_." Teriak Minato yang mendengar percakapan Kushina dan Hinata.

"Hah? Apa kata mu Minato? Aku masih bersemangat." Protes Kiba.

"Kita bisa memikirkan strategi Kiba, bukankah kau ingin menang?" jawab Minato cerdas.

"Time out _sensei_!" tiba-tiba Kiba dengan lantang mengulangi kata-kata Minato.

"Baiklah, time out 5 menit" Guy _sensei_ memberi instruksi.

Di bawah pohon tempat tim Kiba berkumpul

"Baiklah, aku sudah memikirkan strateginya. Aku dan Temari berada di depan sebagai _blocker_, karena kami yang lebih tinggi disini. Minato dibelakang, sebagai _libero_, menjangkau bola yang melambung, dan mempertahankan bola. Kushina, nanti kau di tengah, sebagai _smasher_, berusahalah memukul bola sebanyak mungkin, kembalikan semua bola mereka, _smash_ lah kalau memungkinkan. Hinata dan Chouji di kanan dan kiri, sebagai _set upper_, jangan sampai lengah Couji." Terang Kiba serius.

"Um, apakah Kushina baik-baik saja di tengah?"

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-_chan_." Kushina tersenyum pada Hinata, dia tidak mau membuat semangat Kiba senpai padam karena dirinya yang sakit.

'_Kushina, apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?'_ batin Minato.

Priiiitt! Babak ketiga pun dimulai. Ini adalah babak yang penting bagi Kiba, seluruh harga dirinya di depan si kacamata, Itachi, dipertaruhkan di sini.

Kushina masih berusaha kuat bertahan, tapi sang raja siang seakan tak bersahabat hari ini.

"Ambil Ino." Teriak tenten. Ino pun mengambil bola yang sedang melambung dan mengarahkannya ke tengah.

"Kushina!" semua orang berteriak ketika tahu bola itu mengarah ke Kushina yang sedang tidak fit.

Kushina melihat setiap pergerakan bola itu. Kini posisi bola itu sudah berada di atas. Tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh silaunya matahari. Dan…

Duk! bola mengenai kepala Kushina. Bola voli melayang kembali ke daerah lawan.

"Maafkan aku senpai Kiba." Ucap Kushina lirih, lalu di detik berikutnya dia sudah berada di dekapan Minato yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kushina.

"Aku akan membawanya ke UKS _sensei_." Minato segera menggendong Kushina.

'_Jadi Minato senpai menyukai Kushina-chan? Kali ini aku tidak punya kesempatan. Biarlah. Mungkin perasaan ku padanya hanya penasaran saja.' _Batin Sakura yang sedari tadi mengamati Minato.

'_Kushina-chan, kenapa tidak mendengarkan omongan ku. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan mu bagaimana? Kau selalu berkata tidak apa-apa, tapi badan mu tidak kuat.'_ Hinata hampir menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya ini.

"Ya, cepat Minato." Teriak Guy sensei dari kursi juri yang sedang berusaha turun.

Teriakan Guy sensei membangunkan Hinata dan Sakura dari lamunannya. Hinata dan Sakura mengikuti Minato dan teman-teman yang lainnya yang membawa Kushina ke UKS.

'_A-apa yang dikatakan gadis itu? Dia berjuang demi agar aku tidak kecewa? Baka!'_ omel Kiba dalam hati. Kini dentuman bola yang beradu dengan tanah terdengar sangat keras di telinga Kiba. Kiba _speechless,_ dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi.

"Bukan salah mu Kiba-_san_." Tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berada di belakangnya dan memegang pundak Kiba seperti tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Mungkin Kushina belum sarapan tadi pagi. Ayo kita belikan sesuatu."

"Itachi-san…" Mata Kiba mulai berair,tiba-tiba dari punggung Itachi keluar sayap putih, Itachi yang dihadapannya kini berubah jadi malaikat.

"Apa gara-gara ini kau sudah mau menangis?"

Duak! Kepala Kiba terkena bola yang entah datangnya dari mana. "Ternyata masih saja Mr. cuek." Sayap Itachi kini telah terbelah menjadi dua. Kiba memasang wajah jeleknya lagi. {Sebenarnya tidak usah dipasang wajah jelek, sudah jelek kok. :p}

**Flash Back Off**

"Setelah itu, semua ku suruh kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran selanjutnya telah dimulai." Jelas Tsunade sambil membereskan sesuatu.

"_Sou ka._ Aku samar-samar ingat." Tiba-tiba wajah Kushina memerah.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau ingat saat di gendong Minato?" Tsunade kini malah menggoda Kushina.

"_Sensei_!"

"_Ara-ara_, jangan galak-galak pada ku. Sekarang kau minum obat ini, dan istirahat sampai aku kembali. Ketika aku kembali dan kau masih berkeliaran, awas, tak ada ampun untukmu." Tsunade kini memasang wajah paling menyeramkan sedunia di tambah kepalan tangannya.

"Ha-hai'," jawab Kushina ngeri.

"_Ittakimasu_. Ingat pesan ku Kushina-_chan_"

"Hai' _sensei_." Jawab Kushina pasrah.

'_UKS ini sunyi sekali, hm, aku harus menjadikannya tidak se-sepi ini.'_ sepertinya Kushina punya rencana besar kali ini. hati-hati dengan kohai-mu yang satu ini Tsunade sama.

Kushina dengan hati-hati membuka jendela dan melompat turun. Sesekali ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak. Bisa terancam nyawanya kalau ada yang melihatnya dan melaporkannya pada Tsunade-_sama_. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Hup!

Kushina berhasil melompat pagar sekolah tanpa diketahui oleh seorang pun. Letak pagar belakang sekolah berada di samping pohon tempat Kushina biasa tidur, jadi ia sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk keadaan pagar belakang sekolahnya itu. Ia bisa memanjat pohon, lalu melompat turun. Di seberang sana, ada tempat sampah permanen milik sekolahnya. Ia bisa menjadikannya pajatan saat turun. Tempat yang perfect bagi seorang Kushina yang bandel sekali. Untungnya _Kami-sama_ sedang melindunginya hari ini. Kushina segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya ia bukan mau pulang, tapi…

"_Ohayo_ Neko-_chan_. Maaf ya sudah meninggalkanmu selama ini." Kushina ternyata pergi menemui sahabatnya yang lain. "Baiklah, sebagai permintaan maaf ku, akan ku bawa kau ke suatu tempat." Kushina dengan sigap menggendong Neko-_chan_, tapi kucing itu berontak dan turun lagi.

"Ada apa Neko-_chan_? Kau tak mau ikut dengan ku?" Kushina merasa aneh dengan Neko. _'Apa dia marah?'_

Neko-_chan_ kemudian berjalan menuju semak-semak dengan sesekali menoleh ke Kushina. Kushina yang mengerti langsung mengikuti Neko.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan anak-anak mu." Kushina kemudian berlari keluar sebentar dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan wadah. "Nah, plastik hitam ini sempurna!" pekik Kushina senang.

"_Ikou_ Neko-_chan_ dan Neko junior." Kushina segera membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah.

"Hup! Ye. Aku berhasil lagi." Kushina mendarat dengan lancar.

"Apa nya yang berhasil Kushina-_chan_." Wajah seram Kotetsu yang memergoki Kushina langsung menghadang.

"Hiyaaaa! Kotetsu _sensei_ bikin kaget saja. I-ini, aku disuruh membeli ikan o-oleh Tsunade _sama_-_ttebane._"

"Ikan apa yang bergerak-gerak seperti itu?" Kotetsu tetap curiga pada Kushina. Ia tidak bisa percaya untuk apa Tsunade menyuruhnya membeli ikan?

"I-i." Kushina tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya_. 'Aduh, ikan apa yang bergerak-gerak terus?' tiba-tiba kushina melihat bendera ikan yang mengibar-ngibar. 'Tentu saja!_ _Kenapa tidak terpikir oleh ku.'_

"Ikan Lele dong. _Sensei_ Kotetsu belum pernah masak ya. Ikan Lele, meskipun telah di bunuh, tapi masih tetap bisa bergerak-gerak." Jelas Kushina.

"_So-souka_. Tentu saja aku tahu. Apa kau kira aku bodoh?" _'Untung saja hanya kepergok guru yang baka'_ Kushina menari dalam hatinya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu _sensei_, keburu amis nih." Kushina yang merasa menang segera kabur sebelum Kotetsu menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"Lele?" Kotetsu masih sedikit bingung dengan penjelasan Kushina. Tapi karena tidak mau dianggap bodoh, ia membiarkan saja Kushina lewat.

Kushina selamat. Kini ia hanya harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyimpan Kucing ini dengan rapih. "Hm, di sini sebentar ya Neko-_chan_ dan Neko junior." Kushina mempersiapkan kotak kardus bekas air mineral yang ia dapat di kantin dan satu lagi ember bekas cat dari penjaga sekolah untuk menampung hasil ekskresi kucing-kucingnya.

"Dengan ini selesai. Aku bisa tidur." Kushina pun berbaring lagi "Oy Neko-_chan_, apa kau tahu bagaimana jatuh cinta? Pasti kau tahu. Kau kan sudah pernah punya anak. Tapi, apa kau tahu bagaimana cara membedakan Jatuh cinta dan hanya kagum? Hm, aku rasa kedua hal itu hampir sama"

Neko tidak menjawab karena sudah terlelap dengan Neko junior. "Baiklah, akan ku pikir sendiri."

'_Minato-san, ah, perasaan apa ini? ini hampir sama ketika aku mendengar nama ku disebut Itachi-senpai, tapi beda, ini sedikit, sedikit lebih menyenangkan. Seperti ada suntikan endorphin ketika aku memikirkannya. Minato-san.' _Kushina berbaring dengan senyum-senyum sendiri. _'Eh, tapi kenapa aku memikirknnya? Dia bukan siapa-siapa ku. Tapi kenapa dia selalu membantuku? Apa dia… Sadar Kushina. Mana mungkin seorang Namikaze menyukai gadis sepertimu.' _Kini Kushina memukuli dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi bukankah tidak apa-apa memikirkan orang yang telah banyak menolongku. Pokoknya aku harus membalas budi nya."

'_Arigatou Minato-san'_ Kushina akhirnya tertidur dengan memikirkan senyum Minato yang khas itu.

*.*TBC*.*

Yeah, update kilat chapter 4 ini sengaja untuk menebus keterlambatan chapter 3 kemarin dan melengkapi permintaan Aika Light Youichi, FlashRedPolka, Angelina. , dan chan(Aisyatul faizah)  
_Gomenasai minna-san_. #menunduk

Jangan terlalu malas untuk meninggalkan jejak disini ya, ejekan dan cacian di tunggu untuk menyempurnakan fic ini. =)

Arigatou buat _reader_ yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan me-review fic ini.  
Semoga para silent reader juga berkenan membacanya.

_Arigatou minna_-_san_. ^^

Chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin sedikit-sedikit akan terbongkar rahasia-rahasia percintaan anak SMA Konoha ini. Sekian! Maaf jika ceritanya tidak berkenan atau sesuai dengan imajinasi _reader_ sekalian, karena cerita ini memang hanya sesuai alur ku sendiri. Bofth.


End file.
